In the practice of corrective orthodontia, orthodontic attachments are typically bonded to the labial surface of teeth and metal wires are attached to the attachments to exert forces on the attachments to slowly move the teeth into proper alignment. Examples of orthodontic brackets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,838; 5,248,257 and 7,329,120 (the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference). The bonding of orthodontic attachments to teeth has been in existence for at least 35 years. The bonding of orthodontic attachments to teeth is typically accomplished with a photo-curable polymeric adhesive or an adhesive whose curing is accelerated or initiated by exposure to light, typically ultraviolet light.
Most adhesives for bonding orthodontic attachments to teeth require a dry environment in order to form a suitable bond with the tooth. Many different systems have been used to remove saliva from the mouth of an orthodontic patient to provide such a dry environment. These systems include saliva removal by way of various vacuum systems, cotton rolls to absorb the saliva, and even small triangular patches to stop the flow of saliva from the saliva ducts. Prescription drugs that stop the flow of saliva have also been used. However, keeping the teeth dry for even a short period of time is especially difficult. Fluid from the gingival tissue tends to ooze constantly onto the surface of the teeth as well as moisture forming on the enamel surface of the teeth as a result of condensation.
Since a dry environment is required for properly bonding orthodontic attachments to teeth, patient preparation time is significant. Furthermore, since it takes a relatively long time to bond orthodontic attachments to all or most of the teeth of a patient, patient comfort is a significant consideration. This consideration is magnified when treating young or teenaged patients. Improved patient comfort usually results in greater patient cooperation, which often results in the bonding procedure being completed in a shorter period of time. Furthermore, if the initial preparation time to produce a dry environment can be avoided, this would also reduce the overall time required for bonding orthodontic attachment.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an orthodontic attachment bonding system that does not require elaborate preparation in order to produce a dry environment in an orthodontic patient's mouth. It would also be desirable to provide an orthodontic attachment bonding system that is more comfortable for the patient. If would further be desirable to provide an orthodontic attachment bonding system that is more efficient and reduces the time required to bond orthodontic attachments to teeth.